(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a screw-mounting device, and in particular, to a device with simple structures which do not wear out or damage easily. The device of the present invention is easily assembled and can be easily and conveniently maintained.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional screw-mounting device comprising a machine body A, a machine tubing B, and a controlling/pushing screw block module C, wherein the interior of the top section of the machine body A is provided with a spring A1, and the two lateral sides of the machine body A are provided respectively with a corresponding passage A2. The lower section of one lateral side of the passage A2 is provided with a sloping slot A3, and the sloping slot A3 allows the sliding of a triggering rod C2 of the controlling/pushing screw block C. One end of the spring A1 is connected to a mounting seat B1 at the rear end of the machine tubing B. The machine tubing B is protruded from the front end of the machine body A and the rear end is connected to the mounting seat B1 moveable along the path A2 such that the machine tubing B is retractable within the interior of the machine body A. The bottom section of the machine tubing B is provided with a screw block slot B2, allowing the insertion of a screw block C. One lateral side of the screw slot B2 is provided with a screw-pushing block B21. By means of the triggering rod C2 of the controlling pushing screw block module C, the screw block module C, the screw-pushing block B21 is triggered to cause screws of the screw block to be pushed to the center of the machine tubing B so as to wait for next mounting procedure. The controlling/pushing screw block module C comprises a connection seat C1, a triggering rod C2, and a sliding rod C3.
The connection seat C1 is connected to the lower section of the mounting seat B1 of the machine tubing B, and the top of the mounting seat B1 is provided with a spring ring C11. The spring ring C11 is connected to the triggering rod C2 which isa shaped, and the front end head is bent and is located within the screw-pushing block B21 of the screw block slot B2 to allow triggering. In addition, the other end (rear end) of the triggering rod C2 is horizontally connected to the sliding rod C3. The sliding rod C3 is extended to urge at the sloping slot A3 of the machine body A. Thus, when the machine tubing B moves backwards by a pulling force (as shown in FIG. 2), the mounting seat B1 is moveable along the passage A2, and at the same time, the connection seat C1 of the controlling/pushing screw block module C is driven to move backwards. When the connection seat C1 moves backwards, due to the shape of the sloping slot A3, the sliding rod C3 gradually slides to the sloping slot A3 and the front end of connected triggering rod C2 moves downwards such that the front end head of the triggering rod C2 drives the screw-pushing block B21 to move downwards. At this instance, the pushing plate B22 of the screw-pushing block B21 is driven to move downwards to urge at the bottom section of the screws of the screw block Additionally, when the mounting seat B1 moves forwards so as to be positioned, the triggering rod C2 moves in accordance with the sliding rod C3 and the front end head of the triggering rod C2 urges the screw-pushing block B21 to move upwards, and the pushing plate B22 causes the screw to move upwards. In the conventional screw-mounting device, the sliding rod C3 moves along the sloping slot A3 so as to drive the end head of the triggering rod C2 to drive the screw-pushing block B21 to move downwards, and the pushing plate B22 of the screw-pushing block B21 urges the bottom section of the screw of the screw block.
When the triggering rod C2 moves forwards with the sliding rod C3, the screw is moved upwards and the objective of screw pushing is attained. However, as the sliding rod C3 and the triggering rod C2 are connected, and the sliding rod C3 is urged at the sloping slot A3, after a period of use, the sliding rod C3 will erode the sloping slot A3 to form a recess which affects the smoothness of sliding movement. This will also affect the pushing of the screws. In addition, the sliding rod C3 is driven by the connection seat C1, and the connection seat C1 is connected to the lower section of the mounting seat B1, and the triggering rod C2 is bent, the end head is required to be extended at the screw-pushing block B21 of the screw block slot B2. Thus, with respect to the component, the conventional structure is too complicated and the assembly thereof is laborious and time consuming.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a screw-mounting device comprising a machine body, a machine tubing, a controlling module and a retractable adjusting device located at one lateral side of the machine body, the end face of the front end of the machine body being a sloping side to allow a sliding wheel of the controlling module to urge against the sliding movement, the controlling module comprising a guiding rod, the sliding wheel and a cavity body, and the controlling module located at the side of a screw insertion slot module, characterized in that the lateral side of the sliding rod is extended to provide a shaped holding block, and the holding block is appropriately mounted at a recess located at the bottom section of the screw-pushing plate, the sliding wheel is pivotally mounted at the top section of the guiding rod, and the bottom section of the guiding rod is provided with a spring within the cavity body, thereby when the sliding wheel urgingly slides together with the sloping side, the guiding block is simultaneously moves upwards or downwards according to the sloping side, so that the holding block drives the sliding block to move upwards or downwards with the sliding slot, and therefore the screw-pushing plate can urge against the bottom section of the screw, and the screw is elevated until the screw rod is inserted for mounting.
Other object and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.